1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile windshield molding for a motor vehicle body so as to seal the space between a windshield and a periphery of a window opening of a vehicle body panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile windshield molding is usually attached around an edge of a windshield so as to seal the space between a windshield and a window opening of a vehicle body panel. The automobile windshield molding is directly attached to the vehicle body panel or is supported by a fastener fixedly mounted on the body panel.
Examples of such molding are exemplified in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 244820/1989 and No. 269612/1989.
In the former, an extruded molding has two grooves on its side surfaces. One of the two grooves is removed at a portion associated with the upper part of the windshield. At corner portions, the molding is elastically reshaped so that the glass receiving groove on the upper part and that on the side part can be aligned. The other groove on the molding at each side panel part serves as a water drain channel.
Since the cross section of this molding is uniform, the molding cannot be applied to a vehicle body panel having a slanted portion for the windshield. In addition, the ends of the removed groove may be exposed at the corner portions.
To overcome the above inconveniences, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 269612/1989 was proposed, in which a long extruded molding is of a simple shape and has a connecting portion. The connecting portion is cut at the upper and side molding parts so that the connecting portion extends to different heights at these molding parts. A glass receiving groove is formed when cutting the connecting portion. Then the molding is elastically reshaped so that the glass receiving groove at the upper molding part and that at the side molding part can be aligned. At the side molding part, the connecting portion serves as a wall, outside of which a water drain channel is formed.
In the second case, there are some inconveniences. For example, a part of the molding should extend over the glass surface to a certain amount when considering variations in manufacturing precision or assembling work. In such a case, the more the molding extends over the glass surface, the less the sectional area of the water drain channel.